A blasting day
by MrAndersIversen
Summary: Ron is getting ready for a dinner with Kim at his place when someone breaks into the house and assault him hard and he ends hospitalize. Kim's worried sick and don't know what to do. She can't do anything about this and is terrified for Ron. This is another one shot from an idea I got suddenly yesterday (3-30-2013) Hope to see some reviews. Rated T for violence and such stuff.


**This is another new idea coming up of nowhere. It's nice to see them coming after a long period of now writing anything at all. This a real drama / romance about Ron and Kim. This is supposed to happen after a season 4, after graduation during their summer holidays. **

Ron was getting ready for a special evening with Kim to celebrate that they had been dating for a year, it wasn't their anniversary day, but because of all the mess from the Lowardian Invasion, they had to help Kim's parents with rebuilding the house and get minds off thought from college and that stuff and now where Ron had been accepted to Middleton Community College, Kim had decided to stay in Middleton with him. She had learned much from the invasion where Ron once more confessed his fear of losing her by telling her, he couldn't live without her and she realized that she neither could live without him. He felt like the happiest guy on the planet when she told she was willing to stay in Middleton to go to college with him instead of school in Paris, London, Berlin or New York and all the other fantastic places she got accepted an application. He still remembered it, he was thinking about it as he prepared a little dinner for Kim.

_Hey KP, I've been accepted here in Middleton, where are you going to?_

_Middleton, we promised each other to go together and so are we_

_KP, you could make so much better of yourself if you just went where you wanted to go._

_I told you so many times Ron, I love you and can't live without you and want to be by your side in school, the invasion taught me that_.

Kim told that she embraced Ron who seemed to have frozen by her confession. It was like he had expected her to just forget about him and get on with a whole new life. Kim seemed just as obsessed to show him that she wasn't going to have a life without him in it like it had been since Pre-K. Ron had told Kim to be at his house at 8 o'clock and he didn't need to pick her up because her father had promised her to give her a lift so Ron easier could focus on the food they were about to eat. It was not very long time until she would arrive as he heard something park outside his house and he was surprised because she didn't had to be there for thirty minutes. He just continued as a few minutes left and the car was still parked close to the house. He decided to go and see who they were, it was definitely not Kim's neither her fathers car. He was getting quite curious just as he heard his door was smacked open. Rufus quickly flew into his pocket for safety. They heard a shout from the door.

"This is a robbery, hands up!" Ron stood in the kitchen with a lot potential weapons and thought that after all this time saving the world with Kim, he might be able to show these idiots not to mess with the wrong person. As one person came into the kitchen and shouted it again at him, Ron punched his in the guts and as he grunted, Ron took his as the others who were with him came to kitchen and Ron saw he was alone against five criminals. Not the best odds, but he may have an advantage with one of them down. What he just hadn't noticed was that meanwhile he stood there with one of them had sneaked in behind him and punched him in the back as he let go of the wounded criminal. The other took him and threw him across the living room, his head just head the table in front of the couch as he tried to make sure he didn't went unconscious. As the third came over, Ron kicked his leg behind him to see what he could hit and rolled behind the table so they couldn't see him. He was about to call Kim when one of them shouted.

"Let's get out of here, just make sure he don't talk!" Ron was terrified, they were might going to kill him and he didn't have the chance to say goodbye to Kim, the girl of his dreams and the girl he loved more than life itself as he proved at graduation with the Lorwardian Invasion. Two of them came over and found him. One of them took Ron's arms and put them behind his back as he struggled to get free with no luck, the other one took a gun out of coat and loaded it, next thing pointing it at Ron's head. Next thing they heard an engine start, they just hadn't notice it was their own car as he unintentionally hit Ron's chest and as he laid there with bleeding on his shirt, they decided to run away.

Ron lay there with blood flowing out from his chest. The wound was deep. Ron called for Rufus as he scared came out of his pocket and saw Ron wounded, Rufus started to cry. Rufus looked at his owner

"Sorry"

"It's not your fault buddy, just get my Ronnunicator! It's in the kitchen" Rufus ran quickly and found it fast to return with.

"Call Wade!" Rufus did as instructed and Wade popped up on the screen.

"Rufus?"

"Ron injured" Rufus said in his not so clear English. Wade didn't understand much Rufus said, it was desperate talk and Rufus pointed it at Ron to let Wade understand.

"Ron!? What happened? The device flew above Ron to see how bad it was, this was not any accident in the kitchen and besides that, he lay in the middle of the living room.

"Some thieves came and assaulted and stupid as I am, I tried to use my Mystical Monkey Power, but it seems to only come when Kim or any I love is in trouble, but please just get some medical attention, I feel like I'm about to faint" Wade shook his head, lost in thoughts for a second, but quickly tapped a lot of buttons on his keyboard.

"It should be there in two minutes. I'm going to call Kim and tell her about this" just before Wade popped off, Ron stopped him.

"Wait until I'm on the hospital or tell her just to get there, she can't get in the ambulance and besides, I don't want her to see me like this" Wade nodded and the ambulance was outside his house already to get him.

"I'll tell her to get to Middleton Hospital, maybe get Mrs Possible to take care of you" Ron nodded as Wade ended the conversation.

"I'll also get someone contact your parents, they have the right to know" Ron nodded and smiled at his super genius-friend. Just as that, Ron was put into the ambulance and droven with full light and horns to Middleton Hospital.

Meanwhile, Kim was just on her way out the door when her Kimmunicator beeped.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"It's Ron. He has been assaulted and seriously wounded in his house 15 minutes ago and he is on his way to Middleton Hospital right now" Kim gasped, she didn't knew how serious it was so she feared the worst. Just like that she called her parents and she drove fast to the hospital with her parents as she continued her conversation with Wade.

"What happened?" Kim asked desperate.

"Ron said he was shot in the guts, they pointed at his head, but somehow only hit him there, if they had fired then he'd might be dead, but he so seriously injured, without being a doctor, I can tell it's critical" Kim felt water staring to form in her eyes. Mr Possible parked in front of the main entrance as they stormed inside the building to let Mrs Possible be let in to see how Ron was wounded, he had fainted and his breathing didn't sound too good. This needed an operation to get the bullet out and stop his bleeding was needed to get him stable. She quickly walked outside to inform her daughter and husband about what was going to happen with him and they needed to wait for anything to happen, there wasn't anything Kim or Mr Possible were able to help with and therefor, they'd had to wait for the medical attention to show its result.

Kim curled up like a ball, unable to control her tears anymore. She couldn't believe someone would do that to Ron. Mr Possible tried as good as possible to comfort his daughter, it was hard for him to put him in her place because he never tried something like that and he glad he hadn't been, but he was still sorry for Kim and could neither understand why someone would do that to Ronald, the guy who was like a third son to him and knew might was going to be in the future if you got through this.

"Easy Kimmie Cup, Ronald will get through this. You two always gets trough such things" Kim flew her arms around her father's shoulders and cries into one of them.

"Why dad? Why did someone do that to Ron?" Kim cried so hard, she might never did before, she could feel new tears coming out within the next second and new ones the next second after that, new came up, it was like it wouldn't stop. All Mr Possible was able to do was to try more and he knew there really wasn't much to do. He was scared by the thought of how Kim would react if something more serious had happened or if he passed away. But the thought quickly escaped his mind, he wouldn't think that way about that boy. Like he said, they always came through things like that.

After three hours of surgery, Mrs Possible finally came out to see her daughter rushing over to her. She never seen Kim's eyes been so red before, it was clear she had cried and cried a lot.

"How is he?" Kim's voice sounded weak by the thought of what could have happened.

"He's finally okay, he is resting right now and will be transferred to a normal hospital room soon" Kim nodded, she knew she had to wait a little longer and as much as she wanted to be there and hold his hand, she knew she would soon see him again.

10 minutes later, Ron was in a normal room and rested; tired from all the surgery they had performed on him. Kim took Rufus from her mother and walked in to see him lying there resting peacefully. She sat down by the bedside and took his hand around hers, she notice a big smile on his lips as their hands met and it was a good sign, then he was okay. Kim sat their, talking as much to her as to Ron.

"Ron, I can't believe someone would do this to you. You're a great person and I love you so much. I can't say what things would be like if you weren't here by my side" Kim squeezed his hand a little and Ron looked he was about to open his eyes, he did so and turned his attention towards Kim and smiled. Kim quickly embraced him as he smiled. She was so relieved to see him smiling at her again.

"Wow wow KP, easy, it's not like I'm dead" Ron tried to make it sound fun like he always did. Kim looked at him and he then noticed how red her eyes had become.

"What's with your eyes Kim?" She seemed surprised he even thought of asking not knowing why.

"Ron, you scared me to death, when Wade called and told me you were wounded, you don't know how many things went through my head. You're my boyfriend and we love each other and when one another is injured, the other would worry" Ron nodded, he knew how he would feel if Kim was the one in his place. It wouldn't be nice.

Don't worry, I'm still here and I'm just glad to see my beautiful girlfriend be here" Kim felt a need for kissing him and let her lips smack onto his and he gladly returned after get over the shock. Kim's parents stood together with Ron's who just arrived from work and saw the two teens that were so deeply in love and smiled at each other. They decided to let them be a little alone for some time before Ron had to rest and then his parents could look a little after him before the employers on their shifts would take over from Mrs Possible.

"Ron, why didn't you do the right and not put yourself in danger?" Ron told her about his thoughts and she embraced him after thinking how stubborn her boyfriend could be some times.

"What if it had ended worse If you were-?" Kim couldn't make herself say the last part. It was too hard to even think about.

"Like I'd be dead or something?" Ron just asked. Kim put her finger to his lips and shut it.

"Please don't say that, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you" Ron kissed her and made sure she knew he would be with her no matter what.

"KP, let me say this much to you. Even if things had gone worse, then I won't ever leave you. If I really would have died for my stubbornness, then I'd always be there to guide you through anything possible, because I'll be right here and there you can always find me" Ron put his hand on her chest at the side where her heart sat and they embraced one last time.

"Because I love you KP"

"I love you too Ron" just as that her mother walked in, she informed of his parents arrival and that he needed to rest and would be able to go home tomorrow, but they needed him to stay for observation for the night and tomorrow he would be driven home and Kim could visit him there. The teen couple kissed each other one last time as Kim and her mother left and Ron had some time talking with his mom and dad about what happened and a lot of other things while Kim's thoughts never left Ron, not even when she fell asleep. Ron never lost Kim of his thoughts and it was one heck of a blast, but still it had turned out to be a good day with the insurance of Kim's love for him, then any bad day could good again.

**This was that. Hope you liked it and hope to see some reviews; this is my longest one shot and longest writing in my time on Fanficiton, so I'm quite satisfied with this idea. Take care until next time.**


End file.
